Always and Forever
by Tennis4me
Summary: Yuki pops the question what will Tohru say and will Kyo have anything to say about it? well i suck at summaries but please read it! Rating will change in future!
1. Forever with you

Always and Forever

Chapter One: Yes or No?

Hey There everybody. New story up hopefully you'll like it! Fruits Basket! My latest obsession.. heheh lol yea w.e enjoy! 3 Oh btw the curse is broken ok! Lol

A/N: I do not own any of these characters… okidoki? I wish I did but I don't!

* * *

Yuki awoke from his slumber and stretched, he looked quietly at his partner… the lovely Tohru sleeping soundly. He got up quietly smiling at the cute expression on her face. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen and started the coffee and breakfast. He got cooked some eggs and bacon and then headed out to get the newspaper. He laughed when he saw the headline on the front page, "Ah Kyo I see you made you big break," he laughed to himself putting the paper on the table. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed Tohru move and headed out onto the patio overlooking the now rising sun and the horizon of Okinawa the waves brushing against the rocks below and the trees swaying in the light breeze.

"Good morning Yuki," came her voice. He looked over and smiled at her and took her into his arms.

"Hello there my dear Tohru," he replied kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"Isn't it beautiful out here Yuki? It's much more peaceful than Tokyo with all the traffic and over population," she laughed at her joke. She walked over to the door and looked over at Yuki with a pleasant expression on his face. "Aren't you coming into the kitchen to enjoy the breakfast you made with me?" she asked longingly. Yuki laughed and followed her into the kitchen sitting down at the table. He looked into her eyes his gleaming as she took a bite of the eggs. "Yuki, sweetie? What's the matter" she asked him placing her fork down.

"You never answered my question. I'm dying to hear the answer." He said getting up nervously.

"What question, you never asked me a question…" she replied confused. Yuki laughed and pointed to a very important finger. Tohru looked down and gasped with astonishment, "how… how did you ever get this on my finger? Yuki oh my gosh." She whispered tears building up in her eyes. "Yuki so you aren't going to the U.S.?"

"I am.. but only for 3 days and when I get back.. I'd love an answer," he said "Unless you have a answer right now." She looked up mouth open wide. "I knew you would be like this," he smiled "Tohru I love you and I'm not going anywhere without you." He said leaning down and giving her a kiss. He walked into the bedroom leaving her with her thoughts.

A few minutes later Tohru still in the kitchen Yuki came out carrying his suitcase and jacket. "I'll be back soon Tohru, please think about it ok?" he said kissing her one last time on the forehead.

"Yuki… I.." she tried to reply.

"Shh, don't worry I'll give you time I know it's sudden. I love you miss Tohru Honda," he said and walked out the door.

A/N: Yuki is a representative for a multi million dollar company and travels for them around the world and he got the chance to move to the U.S. just to set it clear.. What I can imagine can't I? Lol Oh and Tohru moved to Okinawa and Yuki has a house in Tokyo they switch.

'He asked me to marry him… In silence? How weird. Isn't it mom?' Tohru said to her mom's picture next to her bed. 'Well it was kind of romantic wasn't it? I think he watched that one episode of 'Strong Medicine' but who knows. Mom oh my gosh! I'm engaged.. well actually not fully yet I haven't given him an answer. What will I say? Yes… of course! But I'm so stupid to have waited after he gave me the longest time to say yes. I'm such a coward mom! Now he's on his way to the U.S. and I have to answer him when he gets back here to Okinawa. How bad is that his whole trip he'll be wondering about my answer. I guess it's nice to think he's thinking about me.. haha' she got up after a little more conversation with her mom. Letting out a sigh she stretched and turned on the radio. _"Just to be close to you… girl. Just for a moment, well just for an hour, Just to be close to you girl."_ She swayed with the music as tears streamed down her face. 'I won't be shy anymore Yuki, I love you too!' she thought "I love you!" she shouted but no one heard her. "Until you come home Yuki my darling I will wait for you here!"

* * *

A/N: ok.. lol so that chapter is done. Sorry it's so short lol I'll be writing another soon but I won't post it unless I get some reviews ok? You got that? Lol well please review oh and also my friend and I are doing this poll, who is your favorite Yuki 3 or Kyo? Let me know as well ok! Thank you! Tennishotty 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The One She Loved

Hello you guys! Thank you sooo much for reviewing! Lol I have to say me and my friend had quite the argument over Yuki and Kyo. Ya know over who is better? Lol Yuki ofcourse! Yay! Ok on with the story haha! Hope ya like!

* * *

Tohru sat quietly sipping her tea and eating her onigiri, the clock ticking loudly in the silent home. Suddenly the phone rang, startled Tohru ran to answer it. "Hello?" she said sweetly.

"Tohru-kun! It's me Kagura-san!" came the rambunctious voice.

"Hi Kagura-san, how are you doing?" she asked sitting down and sipping some more of her tea. "How is Kyo-kun?"

"I'm doing ok, but I called to see if YOU saw my dear Kyo anywhere." She said whimpering.

"No, I'm sorry Kagura, I haven't seen or heard from Kyo in a few days."

"Oh….oh dear, ok well thank you so much Tohru-kun! I'll call you again soon."

"Oh Kagura you must come by sometime ok? I'd be happy to have you."

Oh! Yes Yes Tohru-kun I'd love to! Bye!"

"Bye," she smiled and hung up the phone. 'How normal of Kyo to have run off. Maybe he's on the roof I better call Kagura to ask if she loo--' her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. She put down her tea and unlocked the door. "Yes?" she asked peeking through the crack of the door. "Kyo! Oh my goodness what a surprise!"

"Hey there Tohru," Kyo said gleaming.

"Come in Kyo what brings you here?" Tohru asked while she looked at him, he was wearing black jeans and a almost unbuttoned shirt.

"Running away from Kagura back in Tokyo, plus I haven't seen you in a few months since you break up with Yuki."

"Um, haha yea my break up," she said hesitantly.

"What do you mean… um?" he asked grabbing her by the waist.

"Kyo, you see me and Yuki got back together only a few days after I left Tokyo. He came to see me and we've been back together ever since." She said looking away from his eyes, as he let her body drift away slowly into the chair beside him.

"So this is where he's been all this time? Shigure had been wondering and I didn't really give a damn..,"

"Didn't give a damn about me?" Tohru said interrupting him.

"God Tohru I didn't say that did I? I was gonna say I didn't give a damn about that rat."

"Well if you didn't give a damn about Yuki then what about me? I thought you wanted to get back together with me, I loved you and you broke my heart."

"What could I do! Kagura had me trapped like a fly in an ice cube for God's sake. I'm here now doesn't that matter to you? After Yuki broke your heart, you took him back? Why can't you leave him? I'm here for you now babe, and I won't leave you again." He argued, taking her by the hand and kissing her passionately not noticing the tears streaming down her face. She let out a small moan. "See didn't you miss that? Miss me?" he whispered in her ear.

('--' Tohru's thoughts)"I… uh -- Tohru what are you doing? You love Yuki he asked you to marry him. Don't let his old tricks get to you again be strong Tohru say NO!--"  
"Well did you or not?" he asked kissing her again as more tears streamed down her face, his tongue slowly found a way into her mouth but then she came to her senses.

"NO!" she yelled slapping him and wiped away her tears. "No, Kyo your tricks won't fool me anymore. I'm in love with Yuki and you'll have to deal with it because we're getting married." She said sternly.

"Your---your what? Your getting married?" he said with a horrified look on his face. "But Tohru I came back for you, your going to get married to Yuki after… after what he did to you? Went behind your back with your best friend?(Hana-jima) Come on babe you can never know if he's going to do it again."

"I forgave him. I forgave him for ever being seduced by…by that slut! She was the one who learned to seduce boys. Ever since her brother died she's been giving herself away to any boy at any time. She betrayed me she made me loose the one I love. Kyo don't you understand? I can't take you back. It's been over a year since we went out. And right now, at this moment, you cannot take away the one I love from me again." She wept and ran into her room locking the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? I know not as long as the first chapter but it was getting to good. Haha so I want more reviews… is that a bad thing to ask? Hmmmm? I need to think some more tho. I think there will be a lemon really soon so don't go to far ok? Oh and about the whole yuki+hana-jima thing i'll write more about it later so you'll understand better. Well I will update soon… hopefully if I get more reviews! Oh and remember if you haven't already tell me who you think is better Yuki or Kyo! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ok people! Thank you again for the reveiws… except that one I didn't really like this can be a fruits basket fanfic if I want it to be.. plus it's only been 2 chapters… how would you know if it is tied into the series or not! Grrr! Ok lol anywayz I appreciate all the reviews and I must say thank you again for telling me who your fav. Out of the two is pls. New ones continue. Ok let me say right now Kyo seems like the good one here after Yuki and Hana and all that but just wait lol just wait……

A/N: ok after my friend and I discussed it I am going to put a lemon in this chapter.. or two. We'll see. So I hope that won't get rid of any of my readers.. caitlin lol I hold you fully responsible for me losing my readers ok? Lol

After a few hours had passed, Kyo tried to sneak into her room by going through the patio. He noticed that she had just barely gotten out of the shower and started to feel him self get hard. He closed his eyes for a bit and tried to picture something different instead of her long wet hair and her naked body wrapped in a towel. He froze, she had caught him peeping in on her and she was mad. With rage Tohru stomped to open the door and let him in. "Tohru baby I'm so sorry"

"Don't Tohru baby me Mr.! Who gives you the permission to totally hit on me even thought you know I'm engaged!" she screamed not noticing his eyes watching the water drip from her hair and down her chest.

"Actually baby your not totally engaged. You haven't told him your answer yet."

"What, how do you know that? What did you do Kyo?"

"Nothin babe all I did was call Shigure to see if he'd heard from Yuki and that's were it all came from he told me about how Yuki sweetly proposed to you and how you hadn't given him an answer yet."

"Well you should know that it's YES!" she yelled plopping her self on the bed.

"Come on babe you know that I can't resist you and I know you can't resist this" he said leaning in and kissed her leaving her speechless and their tounges met and she became lost in it. Slowly Kyo flattened her out onto the bed the towel loose around her body. Tohru didn't know what to do, she couldn't resist. Kyo was right, or was he, she felt him harden against her towel as they kissed more passionately and deeply. Kyo touched her leg slightly and he heard her let out a slight moan.

He left her lips and whispered in her ear, "Yea you see you've wanted this haven't you Yuki never gave you this and I want you bad Tohru." He kissed her and slipped off his shirt Tohru was now on the verge of tears. She wanted this, but not with Kyo. She didn't know how to stop him why couldn't she stop him, resist him Tohru you have to Yuki! Kyo was now unzipping his pants revealing a bulge within his boxers. Little by little he took off the towel revealing her harden breasts. He started massaging one with his hand while sucking the other, She moaned louder this time arching her back a little. He switched as she felt his tounge circle around her nipple slowly. He moved his hand up and down her stomach and finally brought it down to her thigh. She shivered with the new sensation flowing through her body he grinned maliciously as he started massaging it harder and harder making her cry out with want. 'Tohru no you can't let this happen, you have to save yourself, come on your not supposed be shy! I thought you promised me!' she screamed to herself. He moved to her core but he stopped and went up to kiss her one more time befor taking her. 'Now Tohru Now!'

"STOP IT!" she yelled pushing Kyo off of her and pulling the towel back around her. "Stop it Kyo no the old me probably would have let you but no not me, I love Yuki ok, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." She screamed tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What! After all that right when I thought you were giving yourself to me, you turn on me? What the hell Tohru? So what your saving yourself for that damn rat? Fine then You'll realize that you made the mistake in our relationship Tohru. You did it!" he yelled grabbing his clothes and running out of the apartment.

Shocked, Tohru shivered still in her towel she sat on her bed crying with hurt. "I'm sorry Yuki. I'm so so sorry."

She spent the next day alone in her apartment getting things ready for Yuki. She bought some meat to make his favorite meal and a few candles. She was excited and ready for him to take her. She wanted to make it official. "I truly am a new Tohru!" she yelled out. She was scared about Kyo and that Yuki would find out. It's not like they had sex, Tohru was still a virgin… Right? She hoped so. She went around town finding different things, she even went to visit Uo to get some condoms for the following day.

"Geez Tohru, have fun and I'm glad you got over the whole Yuki and Hana thing I'm so sorry, but now I'm happy for you!" she laughed and hugged her good-bye. Tomorrow is going to be the best, I'll be engaged tomorrow!

A/N: ok so please please please don't hate me for putting a 1/2 lemon in here. I hope that doesn't make you hate the story now. Oh gosh… pls pls pls!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: All I need is you

WOW Chapter 4 took forever to get up here sorry hehe I've been out of town doing this thing for jr. volunteers and stuff like that. And I had a bad case of writers block… I don't know if this chapter will be satisfying enough for me… so if I get a better idea I will redo this chapter. So anywayz thank you all for the reviews. I currently stand at 24 reviews, I'm hoping I'll get more and also I'll try to make it (my story) a little better. haha I no I've gotten a few that say stuff about how they can't picture them doing that or w.e, well I respect that and I'll try my best to make it more.. uh wats the word idk lol um realistic? Probably hehe, Lol but one thing I am going to do wat I need to do hopefully I'll be able to explain things along the way. Your opinions are always welcome as well. Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

A/N: Hey again lol ok, I decided there are NO lemons in this chappie just a quick little make out scene if you will call it that idk but I will tell you wen it's coming in ''( )". lol but there will be a lemon (not yet) but I have been thinking over the month and, I think I have an interesting idea that will come into this chapter so hopefully it won't disappoint anyone so please enjoy!

* * *

Tohru sat quietly lingering on the thoughts of the morning. She wiped away her tears and got into bed. She had everything ready, for the perfect yes. She couldn't wait for Yuki to be with her and in her. She loved him worthless of the past and he cherished her living soul.

The morning came and Tohru was up and about putting finishing touches on the flowers and the food. "Perfect isn't it mom?" she asked the picture on her bedside. "I hope Yuki will love it!" she kissed her mom good-bye and headed out the door. She drove in silence on the way to the airport, part of her wondering were the runaway Kyo had disappeared to. As she came closer to the airport she got more and more nervous, her heart pounding for the reunion of the two of them in each others arms. She pulled into a parking space and quickly walked to arrivals. She looked at the clock, "Oh Dear I got here a bit early," she said to herself. "It's alright, anything for Yuki." She added. As she paced back and forth annoyingly the time came. '_Ladies and gentlemen the plane b14 is now arriving in gate 2 from the U.S. again plane B14 arriving from the U.S.' _She gasped and watched longingly as the people filed out of the gate. Then she saw him, and he saw her. He dropped his bags running as he took her in his arms. "Tohru!" he whispered holding her tight.

"Yes, Yuki, Yes!" she cried as he kissed her softly.

"Really you will? Oh Tohru this is wonderful! I love you so much!" he practically screamed. Hugging her again and twirling her around. He kissed her again deeper this time and they left for the car.

"Yuki I'm so sorry that I took forever in answering you. I wanted to call you and tell you yes but I promised you that I would answer you when you got back, oh Yuki! I… I can't believe I'm engaged!" she squealed.

"Well Tohru you better get used to it, your going to be a Sohma and nothing will stop that. Because we're in love and together!" he replied squeezing her hand. They drove home talking. Enjoying the long missed presence of each other. (ofcourse! Who wouldn't I mean its YUKI! No offense to Kyo lovers )

As they pulled into the driveway, Yuki sighed with relief. "I'm so glad to be back in Japan." Stretching as he climbed out of the car.

"And I bet Japan is glad to have you back Yuki. I know I am." She replied taking his hand in hers. They walked up the steps onto the lanai. Tohru stopped as she realized she left something in the car. "Yuki I'll be right back, I forgot something, you go ahead and go inside ok?" he nodded and watched her scurry down the steps. He quietly got his key out and unlocked the door, which revealed the living room outlined in candles and flower petals. A delicious aroma which came from the kitchen different smells made Yuki stand in awe.

"Do… do you like it Yuki? I mean I understand if you don't cause I know that I uh put too much candles and also too much flower petals.. I know it's too girly fo--" she was cut off as Yuki took her in his arms holding her close. Tohru could feel his heart beating and he could feel hers. He kissed her forehead lightly and they walked inside. (notice he was just standing at the door)

Yuki sat on the floor as Tohru brought him his food. (why is she always catering to them… even in her own home? Lol) They sat quietly eating the air filled with nervousness. Tohru shivered in the awkwardness of the moment. She looked down at her food picking at it with her chop sticks. Yuki looked up taking a deep breath. He took her hand in his and there they sat, hand in hand not looking at each other for awhile. When they were finished Yuki helped clean the table and wash the dishes. Smiling maliciously he sprayed Tohru with water.

"Yuki!" she screamed laughing. "Take that!" she yelled blowing soap suds onto his nose.

"Oh Tohru! You make me laugh!" he chimed as he sprayed more water onto her soaking her hair. They fought laughing and soaking each other with water and soap. "Haha Look at us my dear we are filthy clean!"

"Filthy clean? I never knew there was such a thing!" they joked.

"Did I say something funny!" Yuki asked teasing Tohru.

"Uh… filthy clean!" she laughed hugging Yuki which caused them to fall to the floor. "Eck! Now we're really wet! Well if we are all done I am going to go take a shower ok Yuki?" Tohru asked innocently.

"But of course" He laughed struggling to get up after her.

Tohru walked into her room closing the door behind her when she heard a crash in the living room. "Yuki? Was that you?" she asked, when she suddenly stopped. "Haha! YUKI! You look so funny!" she laughed at the bubble covered figure sitting on the floor. Tohru walked over and helped him onto his feet laughing he kissed her suds and all.

After they both had cleaned up they sat in bed watching TV not really talking. "So Yuki tell me about your trip. How was it?"

"Haha it was very interesting actually. But it would have been much better if you were with me." He smiled touching her softly on her cheek. She smiled back at him closing her eyes and trying to memorize the feeling of his hand on her cheek. "But we will go back together for a uh… vacation, how does that sound?"

(don't worry NOT a lemon coming up)

"Wonderful" she said letting out a soft sigh. "Just wonderful." He smiled at her cute expression and quickly kissed her. She looked up at his eyes and she kissed him back. He took her into his arms still kissing her, she lowered her body to were she was parallel to the bed and he quickly rolled on top of her, taking her small body into his arms. "I love you Tohru" he whispered softly in her ear. His hand started up her back and found a way into her shirt. But before he could go any farther Yuki sat up quickly, coughing and gaping for air. Tohru looked at him in shock and didn't know what to do. She ran quickly and got him a glass of water helping him drink it. The coughing slowed down but had not ceased.

"Yuki, Yuki what's the matter? Should I call Hatori-kun?" she said on the verge of tears.

"No--- you -- you musn't-- just stay here---- stay here--- please" he gasped between breaths. "All-- all I need is you." He murmured as his coughing started to go away and he drifted to sleep.

LATE IN THE NIGHT

Yuki opened his eyes slowly, his chest hurting from the unexpected cough attack, it was dark but the moon shone into the room with the stars dancing beside it. He turned over to Tohru's side putting his arm over but finding it empty. He sat up slowly looking for any sign of her. He saw a figure outside on the lanai. She was beautiful. Her nightgown flowing in the morning air her long hair following. She stood idle for a while looking out onto the ocean but he didn't notice she was crying, he watched her quietly from the bedroom he heard her whispers and prayers, she was talking to her mom. Yuki stood up from bed wanting to comfort her, but as he took a step his legs gave in and he crashed into the arm chair.

"Yuki-chan?" asked worriedly coming back into the room. She kneeled down trying to help him off the floor.

"Tohru." He said single-mindedly wiping away her tears. She smiled at his gesture and leaned into hug him, but suddenly she felt…………

* * *

A/N: muhahahah cliff hanger lol sorry I was debating on whether to actually put what I was going to put or not… **smiles** lol don't be too mad at me hehehe. Well I thought I'd take a moment to talk about the new Furuba books that came out… finally! I got the 9th and 10th the other day and read them hurridly, and I think that the end of the 10th book is the best, don't you agree, well for atleast those who have read it. Yuki shines! But one thing I'm not certain bout is why are they making a big deal out of him leading her home that one day? Idk will somebody please explain that to me if you could. And the 9th book. The end also with shigure yea that was weird in so many ways! Yea I don't get that oh and also in the 10th book akito laughing? That freaked me out… lol yea well I'm trying not to give too much away in them so ya'll won't get mad. But again your opinions and suggestions are always welcome and also you new readers please I am still doing that survey YUKI or Kyo tell me who you prefer! Lol okies well thank you again to alllll my reviewers and readers I love ya'll sooo much! Review again I want 5 more b4 I update! Jk we'll see how many I will talk to ya again lata! 


	5. How It was Done

Chapter 5: Broken

Hey everyone! Wow I got the reviews so fast I wasn't prepared! Lol sorry I had to leave you hanging I cudn't resist. **Sighs** I'm sorry don't hate me for it :-p well anywayz here is chapter 5 hopefully it'll make up for the sudden cliffie! OH! And if I failed to mention Tohru is currently 21 years old and Yuki-chan is 22 ok.

A/N: thank you all again for reviewing! OH and I do not own the character Karin, she is from Miyaska-chan's manga Kare First Love

OK FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO NOT LIKE LEMONS I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THE LEMON THAT IS IN THIS CHAPTER LOL, I'LL WARN YOU AGAIN LATER OK? BUT YES THERE IS A LEMON IN HERE! I WANT TO THANK TAKKUN19 FOR HELPING ME I COULD NOT HAVE WRITTEN A LEMON IF NOT FOR YOU, OH AND CAITLIN YOU TOO

* * *

Over A year ago

_In tohru's P.O.V_

"It happened so quickly didn't it Karin-chan?" I asked my sleepy friend next to me.

"Tohru if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about, 'it'" she answered rather groggily.

"Well there's got to be some explanation on how you got pregnant."

"SHHHH! Tohru not so loud. I told you I don't know what happened exactly. I went to see Haa-san and then the next thing I knew it we were in bed together!"

"I don't want to hear anymore! I get the point but what was so weird about you know?"

"He wudn't even come close to me, yea his ya know came to me but he his body didn't. He wudn't embrace me or hold me or anything. Our whole relationship he never wanted to just hold me or dance with me. What's wrong with the Sohma men Tohru! OY! I don't even know how to tell him I'm pregnant! I'm only 15."

"I wouldn't know anything about that Karin"

"So what are you saying Kyo hasn't tried anything on you at all! Not even kiss you?"

"Well I never thought it weird that he wouldn't want to hug me, I mean why would he want to hug me? I'm not cute or anything."

"What are you saying Tohru! Your GORGEOUS! Kyo is just a damn bastard if he doesn't want to get in bed with you."

"WAAHHHH! Why would I do that?"

"Well if you ask me, if Haa-chan hadn't snatched me up like he did I'd be all over that big ball of furr."

_Hehe furr how ironic _

"Well, maybe Kyo… well I don't know actually Karin, but anyways what about the baby, and your parents! What did they say?"

"Well I haven't told them yet… I haven't even told Haru yet."

"WHAT! How could you not have told Haru yet!"

"Well he had to go back the Sohma house. To go see some meanie head of the family."

_Akito? Oh no I wonder what he wants with Haa-san._

"Tohru I'm scared, I can't support a baby! I- I don't even have the mind to take care of my dog!"

"Don't worry Haa-san… Don't worry" I said smiling at Karin. My cousin Karin, careless as ever moved to Tokyo and started at the same school as me over a year ago. She met the Sohma's and became quite close to Kyo and Haru, but Haru got to her first. And, well know as you can see they were closer than ever. But she doesn't know about the curse. Haru was very careful not to let her hug him and embrace him in anyway, which I think amazing for them to ya know…. Oy what is she going to do? How can I help her. My Aunt and Uncle sent her here to live with gramps and well their coming in about 4 months to visit. Won't she be noticeable by then? Oh great….

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Tohru! Haru is taking me to the Sohma house isn't that exciting!"

"Uh yeah!" _what you could expect me to tell her about akito and his obsessive need to control the family do you?_

"I told him about the baby and he was so excited! He called the main house and then the next thing we knew it, we're on our way to it! Aren't you excited for me Tohru! Oh goodness! I get to me the head of the family Akito. Do you think I'm overdressed!" she asked as I skimmed her over… Kimono and all..

"eh.. hehe no not at all!" I lied. I heard the phone in the background and ran to catch it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tohru! What are you doing right now?"

"Hi Kyo, nothing just here with my cousin."

"Aren't they supposed to go see akito today?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well you see we… we sorta have to go too."

"What! Kyo where are you!" I asked trying to hide my fear.

"Don't worry babe. I'm right behind you we'll all go together ok?" I turned around and surely there he was. He had just finished with his training at the dojo. "Well lets go now, we don't want to keep akito waiting."

As we came up to the gates of the house, I heard momijii singing and kisa and hiro arguing. "Tohru! HI!" he yelled as we walked in. "Oh! And Karin! I'm so happy for you! You have a baby! Coming. From the stork right? That's how my mama told me babies came."

"Momijii, take Kisa and Hiro into the dining house and get you some lunch, it is time for our visitors to go see akito." Hatori said suprising us by coming out of nowhere. "You are late." He said with no expression as soon as the others were out of hearing reach. Please step in here. He lead us into a rather large room the windows overlooking a garden and a pouring brook. "Kyo you must come with me. You know the cat is not allowed here."

"It is alright Hatori." Came the cold voice from the corner. "I invited him here along with miss Honda." Akito's voice was bitter, and nobody seemed to like it one but. I looked over at Karin, she had a shocked looked on her face as he walked into the room his limp body frail and white. He sat with a fake smile on his face looking out to us as though we, were his long lost children. "Well now, I hear miss karino that you bear Haru's child yes?" he asked smiling even wider.

"Uh yes Akito-san," she replied bowing.

"Haru, will you please excuse us for a moment? I will send for you when I'm ready. I hear there is a wonderful lunch in the dining hall." He said smiling.

"uh, yes akito as you wish." He answered hesitantly squeezing Karin's hand as he left.

"You too Kyo, you must depart."

"WHAT!"

"Kyo, you don't want to miss that lunch now do you? Leek free."

"Ugh, fine, Tohru you'll be alright?" he asked me and I nodded and he walked out and he closed the door behind him. The room seemed much darker I could feel him staring at us both.

"Ladies are you comfortable?" he asked. We nodded and he stood and started pacing infront of us. "Very well then I will not hesitate to say what I want to say because I am eager to get to the lunch in the dining hall. I am happy that Haru has finally found a mate for him, yes miss kashino? Well miss honda Kyo seems to be very fond of you as well. But what ever happened to my dear yuki? Ah he is with that bitch hana jima isn't he? I'm very sorry my dear tohru. But" he stopped kneeling infront of me, "I can be better for you, better than both of them." He sneered as he kissed me I was shocked as I felt his tounge trying to enter into my mouth. "You see Tohru I have energy, I have energy! It may not seem like it the way Hatori looks over me but I do enough to take you, to take the both of you." He laughed I heard Karin scream and try to run, but he grabbed her arm and brought her down, he kissed her deeply and I saw tears running down her face. I was fighting some of my own.

If you do not want to read the lemon skip down you are basically missing nothing really importans but anywayz skip the next part till I let you know when you can startreading

* * *

LEMON LEMON LEMON COMING LEMON

No longer in tohru's pov

"You see Tohru," he said returning to me, "I can hug you," he whispered "No one else in this family can do that, but I can!" his evil smile growing. He took her in his arms, She could feel his cold body against her, As she struggleg to get him off her she cudn't she was scared, so was Karin, they couldn't do anything, all they did was sit there and let him do anything he wanted to. His hand came up her shirt as he kissed her lips and slipped her shirt over her head shivering as the cold air creeped onto her body. He let her down slowly. He was coughing gasping for air. He was still weak, but strong enough to do this. She looked over at Karin who was now balling and trying not to make a noise. Suddenly some1 came in, but some1 we didn't know. He brought in a matt and handcuffs. And carried me to the bed slowly I tried to fight but his grip was too tight. Karin screamed as he took her and cuffed her to the pole across the room. "TOHRU!" she screamed.

"Shut up you damned bitch," akito screamed and slapped her the impact making her pass out. Akito slowly slipped his kimono off revealing his thin body. He climbed over Tohru slowly massaging her stomach making her moan, his touch cold as ice. Tohru closed her eyes trying not to watch what sick things were happening to her. He lifted her up unhooking her bra which made her gasp. He sat ontop of her jeans (which were still on her) his weight probably less than Tohru's. He kissed her deeply Tohru trying to resist, when he Pulled out a sword. "You best play with me my dear or it's you life." She gasped. "I'd rather die!" she screamed. "well then what about her life, and the youngling within?" she started crying, "that's what I thought. Well then lets continue." He unbottoned her pants and slipped off her underwear revealing her untouched core. He slipped off his own underware and pressed himself against her. He touched her breasts and she let out a small whimper. "oh a whimper, well then what if I" he took her left breast in his mouth and slowly sucked it. Tohru held in a moan as he switched breasts. He came back to her lips and they kissed this time Tohru joining in in fear of her friends life. Their tounges met in a soft battle. He left her lips and sat up quickly coughing once again, but soon after he quickly lowered himself to her womanhood. He put his hand on her thigh and massaged it harder and quicker than the next he got closer and closer to it, Tohru let out a scream of want, wanting more, but also of fear. She didn't want akito. Akito placed his lips on her core sucking on it making Tohru moan with pleasure. She spread her legs out alittle and moaned the harder he sucked. He stopped and grinned maliciously, then he entered her, with his tongue he went in and out liking it crazy. Then he stopped Tohru was now crying begging him to stop. She screamed suddenly as he stuck 2 fingers up he left them there feeling her warmth then he brought them out, he then went in and out of her quickly making her scream more and more each time. When he felt her about to let go he went back sticking his tongue in and out of her when finally her juices poured out into his mouth. He went up to her mouth now letting her taste herself giving her what she deserved. She coughed not liking one bit. But she couldn't do anything. He kissed her more and then he entered his erection going in and out faster and faster making Tohru scream with pleasure he felt her soon reaching her climax he kissed her even deeper and entered her the farthest he could. And the came together releasing what they had into each others bodies.

END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON

* * *

Akito lay next to her sweating and coughing while Tohru cried and threw up what little she had in her stomach. Akito wasn't done coughing yet, he was coughing and spitting, suddenly he spit up blood and fell onto the floor. He reached for a button and finally layed on the floor motionless. Was he dead? Tohru asked herself. I hope he is, he desreves it for what he did to me! She screamed tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Akito!" came Hatori's voice. Tohru gasped when she saw him at the door followed by Kyo. Hatori ran to akito's side

"Tohru! What the hell did he do to you! That damn bastard I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He screamed uncuffing her as he scrambled to get her clothes back on.

"He's dead." Came Hatori's voice. "All the emotions got to him and he wasn't ready. He forced himself to do this. But wait, Kyo come here." Kyo walked over slowly and hatori whispered something in his ear. Kyo walked over to Tohru slowly now fully clothed but still crying and hugged her, and to her surprise Kyo did not transform.

Back To Present

"Tohru." He said single-mindedly wiping away her tears. She smiled at his gesture and leaned into hug him, but suddenly she felt…………

A sudden burst and a loud crashing noise. She looked around to try and find Yuki but to her shock found a mouse sitting on her lap. "YUKI! OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED! HO-How did you- how did this happen?" she screamed the tears now flowing down her cheeks. "I thought the curse was broken! I thought that Akito died! Freeing you all!"

A/N: ok sorry you guys I had to end it there or else I would write late into the night and I have work tomorrow… and please don't be mad at me for putting a lemon in there it's just something I had to do. So please review! And try not to give me flamers unless u absolutely have to lol but really I hope you enjoyed this chappie more chappies after 10 reviews! So come on ppls! Love you all!


	6. Its Come Back

HIYA everybody! I'm sooooo sorry……. Totally and completely sorry that its been… years…. Months… yes I'm going down instead of up! But I'm back! It's just been bad…. Very bad.. I hate 9th grade! Gah! Specially friggin geometry…. but enough bout that … laughs nervously I hope everbodys holidays have been good, Christmas and everything. Life has been sucky! Haha ok well I'm here to continue my story! HOO SHA! Lol through this year I've found there is an equal amount of yuki vs, kyo lovers.. but not all in one place… theres usually more of one group in one area… haha yea I know I'm getting off subject.. but yea OK! Anywayz onto the story…….! Love everyone!

* * *

Ok so … for those of you who have totally forgotten about wat happened last here's a refreshment dododo

"Akito!" came Hatori's voice. Tohru gasped when she saw him at the door followed by Kyo. Hatori ran to akito's side

"Tohru! What the hell did he do to you! That damn bastard I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He screamed uncuffing her as he scrambled to get her clothes back on.

"He's dead." Came Hatori's voice. "All the emotions got to him and he wasn't ready. He forced himself to do this. But wait, Kyo come here." Kyo walked over slowly and hatori whispered something in his ear. Kyo walked over to Tohru slowly now fully clothed but still crying and hugged her, and to her surprise Kyo did not transform.

Back To Present

"Tohru." He said single-mindedly wiping away her tears. She smiled at his gesture and leaned into hug him, but suddenly she felt…………

A sudden burst and a loud crashing noise. She looked around to try and find Yuki but to her shock found a mouse sitting on her lap. "YUKI! OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED! HO-How did you- how did this happen?" she screamed the tears now flowing down her cheeks. "I thought the curse was broken! I thought that Akito died! Freeing you all!"

Okies… now continuation…………..

"Tohru… Tohru! Calm down we can't afford the panicking right now… Just… wait.. Tohru… didn't…. Karin"

"Yuki.. what….what about Karin?"  
"where is she Tohru?"

"Ummm.. my aunt called … this morning Karin was in labor."

"Tohru don't you see, Karin's given birth. Karin's given birth to a baby—"

"Ofcourse she's given birth to a baby Yuki, well—"

"Tohru… listen Akito… he died less than a year ago, freeing us right? And you know the curse… the curse is.. back…"

Tohru sat in shock. Her eyes fixated on Yuki his eyes not wanting to meet her stare, " Its…. Back…. But how does that tie into Karin? Giving birth?"

"Tohru it's because- sudden poof of air it's because of Akito's death that Karin has been given the unholy right of birthing the new… head of the family"

"How is that possible? Why don't they give you… or shigure or even Haa-san the right to the head of the family! But why is the birth of a new child suddenly brought back the curse! The Sohma's have been accepted by people yuki… THEY'VE BEEN ACCEPTED" she yelled as she fell to the ground crying her hearts pain searing through her clothes. Yuki slipped back on his clothes and knelt down by Tohru, not knowing what to do anymore… not knowing how to comfort her without his embrace, he helped her up a looked in to the tear filled eyes. "yuki… I'm still here for you."

"I know… I know" he whispered tears welling in his eyes… he kissed her lightly on her forehead.

Tohru walked out of the room and grabbed her keys, Yuki following "Tohru, where are you going!"

"I have…. I have to see Karin.. are you coming?" she walked quickly out the door.

"Tohru… what are we going to do. We have no choice, we have to accept that a new Akito is back."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but can't we just kill him?" (in know tohru would NEVER say anything like that… NEVER)

"Tohru what in the world are you saying? But… no we can't it has to be… a self caused death. He.. or she is entitled to a self death, so if murdered…. The curse cannot be broken"

"So.. then a flu gone bad?"

"Tohru … it's not that easy. Its much more complicated than it seems. It cannot be resulted in death but the truth of acceptance. But a mere baby cannot learn of acceptance or love you see… when he grows he learns more and more right? Well you see depending on the rate of his ability to learn…

"The longer it'll take him to learn about acceptance.. meaning .. it'll be atleast 5 years until… the curse has a chance of being…. Being broken," Tohru finished, as tears started building again. "So… what about us… Yuki"

"Tohru we've been together all these years, your not gonna let this get us in a bind?"

"No, I wouldn't you've been so good to me, so kind… I could never.. Yuki I love you.. we'll get through this.. togther… all of us."

"Right then" he smiled and kissed her. "Here let me have the keys… we better go and tell the main house.

"Yes, we better" Tohru replied wiping away her last tears as she took his hand.

* * *

Ok guys… a bit of a disappointment? A bit…. Confusing? Probably… it confuses me but if you think about it… it makes sense…. Yea I know I really hope you all aren't that made so… PLZ REVIEW and I will update soon! I promise! HAPPY HOLIDAYS :D 


	7. Black

Hey everybody! Just wanted to get one more chapter in b4 school starts up again! But how was everyone's break? Relaxing hopefully… ya know eck OO lol ok so I was asked to explain the previous chapter because yes I know it was confusing heh I confused myself as well do no need I will try to explain to the best of my abilities!

* * *

Explanation

Ok so basically we have Yuki and Tohru and Tohru's friend Karin who just gave birth to Haru's child…-- poor Rin- - …. But a lil over a year ago Akito died a self inflicted death causind the curse to be broken.. only because akito no longer had control over them. So basically I don't remember in which one of the vol. it was stated but when a family member deceased (in particular the zodiac curse carriers…etc..) a new one is to be born? Well I'm making it to where it also comes with… Akito as his role of apparent "god". So since Karin has given birth and Akito is the only one dead… yes well the new "god" has been born, so how to break the curse yet again you ask? It ties into the Kyo X Tohru bit when she sees his true form and the only way to return him back to normal is to accept him no matter what so akito is to be accepted and accept the acceptance (lol) and choose with his own will to release the curse….. and with that the story :D enjoy and I hope that clarified everything for those of you who had trouble understanding…..

* * *

story...

They drove in silence with nothing but the wheels meeting the road and the cherry blossoms season coming into a full bloom. Tohru looking out the window as they passed numerous homes and a few rundown shacks along the way towards the main house.

As they pulled up infront of the gates they were greeted by the grand hello of the bunny, momiji.

"Tohru! Yuki! Hiya! What are you guys doing here today? Is there something going on, or were you just coming by to see little old me?" he smiled and opened the gates letting them in. He watched as Tohru merely smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

Nodding Yuki asked, "Momiji where is Hatori I need to speak to him."

"Why what's the matter Yuki? Is Tohru sick? Did you get her sick because of all your time together? Have ya'll been kissing too much! YUCK I knew kissing was a---"

"No Momiji," he lightly laughed "I would just like to speak to Hatori it's of importance so if you would please bring us to him?"

"Ok Yuki come on lets go!" he said as he bounded off in his normal manner. He brought them to the dining hall where they were greeted with hello's from the workers and were begged to eat by the house maids. "Hatori Yuki and Tohru are here to see you! Tohru after your done maybe we can play for a bit? You think?"

"Uh, I don't know Momiji we'll have to see how this goes ok? I might have to do something afterwards."

"Oh ok Tohru is it ok if I bring Kisa over though? She's been wanting to see you for a while now."

"Oh.. uh sure but give us about 30 mins. Ok?"

"Ok bye Tohru." He smiled and strided off to go find his little tiger friend.

"Hello Yuki, Tohru what brings you here today?" he asked as he stood up ushering them to a seat at the table.

"Hatori, somethings gone terribly wrong. You remember Tohru's friend Karin?"

"Of course Hatsuharu's friend, what about her?"

"Umm, you see Hatori… she's given birth" Tohru said shakily. Hatori sat stunned banging his cup loudly on the table.

"Hatori, that's why we're here, we thought you probably haven't heard about it yet… or hadn't found out."

"Tohru…Yuki lets go we need to get to the hospital." He said leaping from his seat.  
"Who's going to look after Momiji and Kisa and … Hiro?" Tohru asked worriedly following the hasty Hatori and Yuki.

"Don't worry Shi—"

"WHYYYYY YUKI!OH AND MY BEAUTIFUL TOHRU!" Shigure yelled across the courtyard.

"As you can see Shigure is here and will be able to watch them. Shigure I need you to do something for me."

"Why anything for my cold hearted Hari."

"I need you to hug miss Honda and then watch over the others."

"Why… hug tohru! I thought you'd never----POOF----" there sat shigure.. in his dog form almost in tears. "Why…. Hari….. what happened"

"I need you to wait till you transform back and watch the others… make sure they do not find out yet ok?"

The fled out the gates and climbed into the already waiting car(plus driver OH YEA ;) lol) "How could this have happened?" Hatori asked.

"This question coming from a Dr.?" Yuki replied sarcastically.

"I mean how could this happen to Haru and Karin. Oh no what if the child receives Haru's black side… oh no… oh no…"

"Hari… what do you mean receives Haru's balck side?" Tohru asked worriedly

"Inherits it Tohru.. genetics… This is bad if the baby has inherited his black side then with that bad temper there is no way to be able to create a good side which will be able to lead into his acceptance which will then release the curse for good. No.."

"Hatori, I thought Black Haru was just created with all the stress within Haru not from genetics."

"No Yuki that's what we told you so you wouldn't have to worry so much over it. You see the cow… My grandfather… also had a black side, but he was born with that black side. But it was said that my grandfather developed his white.. or normal side …"

"How long did it take to develop Hari?" Tohru asked…

"His whole life….."

* * *

Oh gosh.. sorry I had to leave it so short… but yea poor baby wow we havne't even gotten to the hospital.. in 2 chapters! Gah we'll get there… hopefully next chappie.. so yea if you have any ideas that you would like to share please they are most welcome! And pls. review and I will be back soon promise! Take care everyone stay safe! 


End file.
